Heading In The Right Direction
by colfermentalhead
Summary: If you haven't seen 3x07 you may not want to read.  Burt takes the family  inc. Blaine and Rachel  out the celebrate his win, while out Burt realizes something that Kurt and Blaine have always known...
1. Chapter 1

**This popped into my head and wouldn't get out. I NEED Kurt to have a win in his life. Or at least someone, other than Blaine, to realize that things aren't perhaps as peachy as Kurt likes to make out. So, here it is...**

_Disclaimer: I don't own glee, or Blaine, or Kurt. Surprised? You shouldn't be really!_**  
><strong>

**HEADING IN THE RIGHT DIRECTION**

Kurt was happy for his Dad. He really was. At least one Hummel could secure the hearts and minds of their electorate. Kurt kept going over the numbers in his head – 190 votes ahead. Just how many votes had Rachel used to stuff the ballot boxes? He was pretty sure it couldn't have been that many. Which meant that the victory rightfully belonged to Kurt. That was the most painful thing. If Rachel hadn't of intervened, he would now be Class President. His application to NYADA would be that one, tiny bit better.

After receiving the news from Principal Figgins, he had cried himself out to Blaine. There were no tears left to fall anymore. They had both decided that this was just another challenge for them. Another battle to fight. So, Kurt put on his brave face, congratulated Brittany, drank sparkling cider with his father, and smiled to the world. Only Blaine knew the true extent of his inner turmoil. As always, they would figure this out together. Blaine had helped him complete his application for NYADA, citing things that Kurt never would have thought of; a lead duet at Regionals with The Warblers, an interest in animal welfare (even though Pavarotti died), helping the Cheerios win Nationals with his Celine Dion number and being a foundation member of the New Directions.

They both knew it was sketchy at best, but as Blaine kept insisting, if they didn't at least try then they'd never know. It was with a heavy heart – a hand clasping the application to be sent off, and the shoulders bumping occasionally with Blaine's – that they had walked together to the mailbox, and sent off the first step of what could be their future. Only time would tell.

All he wanted to do now was go back to Blaine's house, crawl on top of the bed and be held by Blaine – hopefully forever. Unfortunately, it wasn't possible. His father wanted to take the family out to a celebratory dinner. It was really a double celebration, one was the successful congressional election and the other was Burt and Carole's first anniversary. Burt had insisted on including both Rachel and Blaine for the family celebration, which was of some consolation to Kurt. He might even be able to hold Blaine's hand under the table – very discreetly – if he was lucky. Some contact was always better than none.

The group of six arrived at the fancy establishment Burt has chosen for the evening. No expense spared for tonight! Burt had booked the restaurant months ago, intending it to be just for him and Carole for their anniversary. He didn't see the need to go elsewhere even though the evening was now about something bigger. The restaurant was perfect – just the right mix of romantic and casual. A five piece band played in the corner of the room, and in front of them there was a small dance floor where a few couple were already out enjoying themselves.

As Burt looked around the table, he smiled, realising just how much his family had changed in the past year. Not much more than a year ago, it had just been him and Kurt. Now, here they sat – a group of six people who each loved and cared for each other in their own way. He looked at Kurt for a moment. Was it really only two years ago that Kurt had been on the football team? Burt remembered looking down at the field and being shocked by just how small his son looked compared to the other boys his age. It was the night Kurt told his father he was gay.

Now, Kurt had grown close to six inches taller, his face had thinned out, shoulders broadened. He was a man now, Burt realised with a touch of sadness. His baby boy was a man, he oozed a type of confidence that Burt could've only dreamed about at the same age. Kurt, now had a new man in his life to love. Burt knew that he was no longer Kurt's first port of call when the going got tough, he'd been relegated to position number two the day that Blaine became Kurt's boyfriend. And Burt was fine with that situation. Actually, he was overjoyed for his son.

Burt and Carole made sure that Kurt and Blaine were treated exactly the same as Finn and Rachel. They both had the same rules – significant others were allowed in bedrooms with doors open; curfew of 10pm on school nights, midnight the rest of the time; and any sleepovers were with the permission of both sets of parents and in separate bedrooms.

Burt had no doubt that some of these rules were broken from time to time. He was pretty sure doors did get closed occasionally, and he didn't even want to think about what happened when Carole and he had spent the night away during his campaign. However, in general, the boys adhered to their rules better than most 18 year olds would. Burt pushed the sex issue out of his head. He didn't want to know what either of the boys got up to in that department. He had been 18 himself once, and he knew that what he had gotten up to was much worse than what he suspected either of his sons had done.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by a gentle shake on his arm. He looked over and smiled at his wife. "Time for a toast?" Carole whispered gently. Burt cleared his throat of the emotion that welled up inside of him. He picked up his glass and stood up. "I was just thinking about how much my life has changed in the past year. Finn, I'm proud of the man you're becoming. I know there's a lot of decisions coming up for you, but I want you to know that your mother and I will be there for every step of the way." Burt paused and looked at the young lady beside his stepson. "Rachel, you and Finn have had your moments, but Carole and I couldn't possibly ask for a better girlfriend for Finn. You have an amazing future ahead of you, and we're proud to include you as part of our family." Rachel smiled at Burt, surprised that he thought of her as part of the Hummel-Hudson clan. She looked over at her boyfriend and Finn smiled back as he leant toward her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Kurt," Burt began "you amaze me. You have grown into such a strong, confident man. There was a time not that long ago when I was so scared I'd lose you. But you're a fighter, and I know that you'll never stop fighting." Kurt felt like crying. Little did his Dad know that it was the only thing that Kurt REALLY wanted. He desperately wanted to stop having to fight for everything. So, Kurt did what he did best – put on a brave closed lipped smile for his audience. "Blaine, you came bounding into Kurt's life just when he needed you most. And you've stayed there. There were times before you and Kurt got together when I could've cheerfully strangled you," Burt glared at Blaine for dramatic effect. As always, Blaine dropped his head in embarrassment whilst nodding in agreement. "But I'm very well aware of how much you love my son. I have a feeling you're going to be part of us for a long, long time. And I couldn't be happier for the smiles you have, and will continue to bring to Kurt. Thank you Blaine." Kurt and Blaine stole a quick look at each other and reached under the table to clasp their hands together. A gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Burt.

"And lastly, to my lovely wife," Burt turned and saw that Carole already had tears in her eyes. "I want to thank you. For all the support you've given me during the campaign, for bringing Finn into my life, and for bringing Kurt and I back to life. Carole, you are my world. And not a day goes by when I don't wonder what on earth I did to deserve you. So, if we can all raise our glasses, here's to us and our amazing futures." Burt finished and sat down as everyone clinked their glasses together. He kissed Carole gently on her cheek as she leant her shoulder into his. Finn and Rachel each took a sip of cider and shared another small kiss. Kurt and Blaine smiled sweetly at each other and squeezed hands again under the table. Burt caught Kurt's eye for a moment. Burt took in a quick gasp as a realization hit him as hard as a bolt of lightning.

As dinner continued, Burt kept one eye on Kurt and Blaine. Watching the silent communication between the two boys, he made a decision. One he honestly had never thought he would make. He sat through dinner silently wondering how Carole would take this. He knew Finn wouldn't be happy. Hell, Kurt may not even like it. But things had to change. And soon. He kept his end of the dinner conversation up as best he could. Waiting for an opportunity to discuss his decision with Carole.

Before long, the main course was cleared from the table. "May I take this opportunity to dance with my wife?" Burt smiled sweetly, looking Carole. She looked back at her husband with an amused expression on her face. The only other time Burt had danced with her was at their wedding. And that was only because Kurt had made him. "You may," Carole replied, taking her husband's hand and following him out onto the dance floor.

Burt held Carole close and whispered in her ear, "Have you noticed anything about Kurt and Blaine?" he questioned, wondering if perhaps it was just him feeling emotional about his son this evening. Carole pushed her lips together in a sad smile and nodded, knowing immediately what Burt was talking about. She had been watching Burt just as closely as Burt had watched Kurt and Blaine. "Honey, it's always been there, and unfortunately it probably always will be. I was wondering when you'd catch up." Burt groaned and he felt like an idiot. He pulled his wife even closer, "I have to try and fix it. They deserve it." He said quietly into her ear. Tears threatened to spring from Carole's eyes as she nodded into her husband's chest. "You can't fix everything Burt, you said it yourself tonight. He's always going to have a fight on his hands." Burt sighed deeply, "I'm going to upset Finn, you know that?" Carole nodded quietly, "I'll take care of him, you do what you need to do." She knew that Finn would rant about Burt's plan, but she would do her best to make it right.

The song came to a finish, the couple had fully discussed their plan, and returned to the table. Carole looked at Finn. "Why don't you take that beautiful girl of yours for a spin on the dance floor, Finn." Finn swallowed his drink and looked over at Rachel who was beaming her bright smile at him. He nodded hesitantly and took Rachel's hand at lead her out to dance. Carole turned toward Kurt and Blaine, "May I have the honor of this dance, Blaine?" she asked gently. Kurt and Blaine shared another silent conversation, before Blaine agreed and guided Carole back out to the dance floor.

Kurt watched them go and then looked over at his father. "OK Dad, what gives?" Kurt dove straight in. "You've been watching Blaine and I all night, and to be quite honest, it's getting kind of creepy. Now, Carole wants to dance with Blaine and virtually pushes Finn into dancing with Rachel, conveniently leaving you and I alone. What's going on? Have you changed your mind about being ok with Blaine? I'm not breaking up with him you know! That's not your decision to make. I'm 18 years old. Or have you suddenly decided that you're not ok with me being gay, because frankly, it's a little late for that. The horse has definitely bolted from that stable." Kurt paused to take a deep breath.

Burt took the small opening and held up his hands in defeat. "Kurt, stop. Take a breath and just listen to me, please?" Burt looked at his son. Kurt had his 'don't piss me off' face on. Eyebrow raised, lips pursed together tightly ready to attack. "Fine," Kurt snapped at his father, "I'm not breaking up with him, just remember that!"

"I'm not asking you to. I know you love him, I would never ask you to break up with someone you love." Burt said staring right into Kurt's soul. "Kurt, I owe you an apology," Burt said gently. Kurt narrowed his eyes and tried to gauge what this was all about. "What for?" he asked confused.

"Do you remember when you asked me a long time ago, to treat you the same way I treat Finn," Burt started. Kurt nodded slowly, that's all he'd ever asked for – his father to be as comfortable around him and his relationships as he was with Finn's. "I agreed to that. Remember?" He asked his son. Kurt nodded once more. "Well, turns out I was wrong. You were wrong to ask for it, and I was wrong to agree to it." Kurt stared at his father in disbelief. Were they really going to go back to this. Kurt felt the hair on the back of his neck start to rise. "BULLSHIT!" was the only thought running through Kurt's head.

"Listen to me, Kurt. And I mean really listen," Burt could see Kurt getting ready to go into full blown bitch mode. "You and Blaine, you're not the same as Finn and Rachel. You never will be. I only realised tonight, just how much that affects you two. Carole & I, Finn & Rachel – we can kiss each other over a toast, get up dance together, spoon feed each other dessert, hold hands as we walk to the car. Hell, if we wanted to, no one – except our kids – would give a damn if Carole and I made out together on the dance floor. You and Blaine can't. Not here, in Ohio anyway. Not yet." Burt paused and looked at his son. Kurt looked down at his hands, and bit his bottom lip gently. His father certainly wasn't telling him anything that he and Blaine weren't already painfully aware of.

"I can't change the world, Kurt," Burt continued, "I wish I could make every homophobic idiot on the planet see some sense. But I can't. However, I can change _your_ world. Yours and Blaine's. Maybe not as much as I'd like, but at least a bit. To make sure you two have at least a few of the same opportunities as every straight couple on the planet." Burt stopped as he heard Kurt sniff quietly.

"Dad, you said it yourself," Kurt said through his tears that now fell freely down his cheeks, "I'll always have to fight." He looked up his father, not wanting to hope for too much. "You will, son, you really will," Burt said choking back his own tears, "just not in _my_ house."

"So, here's what I'm thinking," Burt took a deep breath. He was about to do something that he could never take back. If Kurt and Blaine broke up, and Kurt ended up with someone Burt didn't approve of, the rules would have to remain the same. It was a gamble, but one Burt knew he had to take. "Once a month, I'm going to take my wife out on a date night. We'll be gone no later than 7pm and home no earlier than 11pm. Finn will vacate the house on the same night. Either to take Rachel out, or he can go to Puck's. Hell, he can even come out with Carole and me." Kurt's eyes had never been wider in his life. He couldn't believe what he father was doing.

"That night, the house is yours and Blaine's. Have a romantic dinner, be mushy with each other, curl up and watch a movie. Whatever you want. Just remember we'll be back anytime after 11pm. Ok?" Burt watched as a smile came over his son's face, tears still flowing down his baby's cheeks. "Now, I'll talk to Blaine's parents, but as long as they agree and it's not a school night, Blaine can stay over. In your room. Door closed, if you want." Burt saw Kurt's mouth drop open in astonishment. Was he dreaming? He looked over at the dance floor where his boyfriend was still dancing with his stepmother. He caught Blaine's worried expression, and mouthed an "it's ok" to him.

"Kurt, this is not an open invitation for you and Blaine to have sex. I know that you're both 18* and if you guys want to do that, you'll find an opportunity, with or without my consent," Burt took a deep breath. He hoped this would be the last time he'd have to do any type of 'sex talk' with his son. "I just don't want to know about it. And before you ask, it's not because you're gay, it's because you're my son. I'm sure you don't want to hear about my sex life do you?" Kurt shook his head quickly, "God, no!" he stated emphatically. "Right, same goes in reverse. What goes on behind closed doors, stays there. You and Blaine should feel free with showing affection to each other within your own home. But no more than you're comfortable seeing from Carole and I. Are we clear?" Burt stared intensely at his son. Kurt got up from his chair and went over to his father. He clung to him tighter than he had in years. All the while whispering "Thank you, thank you, thank you" to his father.

Burt patted Kurt on the back, and quickly signally to Carole that it was 'all clear' for the foursome on the dance floor to return to the table. Kurt released his hold on his father just as Blaine approached the table. As they both sat down, Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear "What's going on?" Kurt took hold of his boyfriend's hand under the table. Entwining their fingers together, Kurt looked up at Blaine through teary eyes. "I'll tell you when we get home, but I really want to kiss you right now." Kurt whispered back.

Burt stood up from the table and looked at his family. He knew there was going to be one hell of a fight over these new arrangements from Finn, but that could wait for tomorrow. "Why don't we get going now? I'm sure we can have dessert and coffee at home, can't we? At least then we can ALL relax and enjoy the rest of the evening." Finn and Rachel looked at each other confused, but nodded in agreement. Carole took Burt's hand and kissed him on the cheek, "Marvellous idea, Burt," she picked up her bag and turned to Finn, "why don't you and Rachel head out to the car first, Finn?" The couple knew now that they were decidedly out of the loop. "Ok Mom," Finn answered scratching his head, "are Rachel and I going to ever know what's going on here?" he asked. "Just go," replied Carole, "all in good time."

Rachel picked up her bag, and grabbed Finn's hand. "Off we go then, boys," she said pointedly at Kurt and Blaine, who obediently followed on Finn and Rachel's heels. Burt and Carole followed them. After no more than half a dozen steps, Carole leaned forward so that Kurt could hear her, "You have a protective barrier, honey." Kurt nodded once, and quickly grabbed Blaine's hand in his own. Blaine looked at him worriedly, not wanting to rip his hand away from Kurt, but also not understanding where this boldness was coming from. Kurt repeated Carole's words to Blaine, who took a quick look around and smiled.

The boys, together with their family, felt like they were walking on air. Holding hands, in public, just walking to the car after dinner. Something so simple, that most people would take for granted, but one that made four hearts swell with joy and pride. Burt smiled at Carole, they both knew they were doing the right thing. But would Finn see it that way?

**A/N: ****Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted my first story. I did say I'd have one with Kurt and Sebastian, but the more I read it, the more unhappy I was with my Sebastian. Maybe we don't know enough about him yet? idk, but Kurt's sad face at the end of 3x07 made me do this one instead. Please review as you wish, and let me know if I should continue with Blaine and Finn's reactions!**

**A/N2: Thanks for all the alerts/favourites to this story. I've had some PMs asking about Burt's rules. If you want to know how this story came about then check out my profile to read MY story.**


	2. Blaine

**Firstly, thanks to all those people who have reviewed, alerted and favourited the first chapter of this story. And to those who sent PMs - mountains of hugs and kisses to you! This was going to be Blaine & Finn, but got taken over by Blaine, Carole and my Hummel men! **

**Chapter 2 - Blaine**

The four Hummel-Hudsons, one Anderson and one Berry returned to the newly elected congressman's residence for dessert. Burt chuckled at the thought of himself as a congressman as he pulled into the driveway. Who would've thought it possible? His high school teachers certainly wouldn't have put that option very high on the "Burt Hummel's Possible Careers" list. At. All.

He unlocked and opened the door, and watched as first his wife and then four teenagers crossed his doorstep. The motley crew made their way into the living room. Rachel and Finn claimed one end of the sofa while Burt plonked himself down in his usual chair. Kurt and Blaine followed Carole into the kitchen to help with dessert. Burt watched Rachel curl her diminutive body into the side of her giant boyfriend. Finn kissed the top of her head gently. "Thank you so much for inviting me tonight, Mr Hummel," Rachel said, looking over at Finn's stepfather. "No problem," replied Burt, "so, did you get your NYADA application in ok? I know Kurt sent his off today." Burt asked after racking his brains for something to talk to Rachel about.

It was something he wouldn't have to worry about for the rest of the evening. The proverbial floodgate had been opened. Rachel started spouting about how she sent in the application weeks ago, long before her suspension, and how that might affect her chances. Then she was off about next year; where she and Kurt would live, how much fun they'd have, how great the teachers at NYADA would be. She prattled on a million miles a minute, not even noticing when Carole, Kurt and Blaine came in from the kitchen with plates of dessert for everyone. They handed plates and spoons out and sat down. Kurt and Blaine on the opposite end of the sofa to Finn and Rachel, Carole on the other single lounge chair.

Rachel continued her in depth version of what New York would be like. Stopping from time to time to kiss Finn's cheek or squeeze his arm gently. At the other end of the sofa, Kurt sat quietly. Nodding at Rachel at the appropriate times, humming his agreement when pushed for an answer. Blaine, meanwhile, tried to catch Rachel's eye to signal to her that tonight was probably not the best time for this conversation. It was all to no avail however, and as Rachel prattled on, he felt Kurt shrinking down into the sofa slightly and lean his shoulder into Blaine's. He turned his head slightly, so that his mouth was near Kurt's ear and whispered softly to his boyfriend, "We'll get there you know," "Don't give up," "Everything will work out," "We're going to make it." Kurt leant in even closer to Blaine at the words of encouragement. He put his hand on Blaine's knee and gave a gentle squeeze to acknowledge the support, before he quickly sat straight up. Rachel continued her diatribe while Blaine looked at him confused, Kurt curved himself around to face his boyfriend and planted a very soft, very chaste kiss on his lips. Blaine didn't kiss him back.

Blaine sat still, very still. They had never kissed in front of Kurt's parents, or in front of Finn and Rachel. In fact, they had never kissed in front of any one. Ever. He raised his eyes in the general direction of Burt, not looking forward to seeing the fathers' disapproval. Instead of disapproval, Blaine was greeting with a sad smile. _Why__on__earth__is__he__looking__at__me__like__that?_Blaine thought. He looked at Carole as she finished her dessert. Nope, another smile. He had no idea what had gotten into Kurt tonight. They never just kissed each other without thought. Something was going on here, he didn't know what, but he did know it was weird. Kurt and Blaine had perfected controlling their emotions in public and, other than the odd emotional hug, were masters of the art of restraint.

Carole began to clear the plates once everyone had finished. She knew Kurt was getting fed up with Rachel's incessant chatter about New York, and looking over at her husband, she knew that Burt had had enough of the girl as well. Rachel offered to help her clean up, but Carole insisted that NOW was probably a good time for Finn to take her home. Rachel thanked Burt and Carole for including her in the family celebration, and grabbed Finn's hand and dragged him out the door. Curfew was still nearly two hours away – taking off travelling time, they could be making out in the car for well over an hour.

Burt let out a loud sigh, "I know she's a nice girl and everything, but sometimes she just exhausts me," he said shaking his head slightly, "I don't know how Finn keeps up with her." He said to the two boys on the couch. Kurt started to pull himself off the sofa, "I don't think he does, Dad," Kurt grinned at his father,"he just hears the occasional word and grunts out a reply. Rachel sees any response as an affirmation." Kurt chuckled as he followed Carole into the kitchen leaving his father and Blaine alone.

"Hey, Carole," Kurt said brightly, "I'll give you a hand with these if you like." He picked up the rubber gloves and started filling the sink. "Giving your Dad time to talk to Blaine, huh?" Carole asked gently. "Yes," Kurt replied, "but also I wanted to make sure that all of this was alright with you." Kurt looked his stepmother straight in the eyes, searching for any hint of indecision. He found none. Carole smiled her best motherly smile, "Why on earth wouldn't it be, honey?" she asked genuinely. "Look Carole, I love you, I really do. But you never asked to have a gay son, well, I guess Dad didn't either, but he's apparently had pretty much my whole life to get used to it." Kurt paused trying to find the right words. "It's just that, Blaine and I, we know how uncomfortable our relationship can make people. It's one thing knowing about it, but it's another thing seeing it. As much as we really appreciate what Dad and you are offering, if it makes either of you uneasy, we can just go on the way we have been. It's really not that bad. We're, well...we're used to hiding it, I guess." Kurt shrugged as he put the last of the plates into the dish rack and started washing the cups.

"Ok," Carole paused for a moment, "Just how long do you think you're going to be gay, Kurt?" She asked abruptly as Kurt dropped the cup he was holding into the sink. His head spun toward her with lightning speed. "Umm,...Carole...,I'm pretty sure this is a lifelong deal." He answered with wide eyes. "Well, so is this," Carole said as she gestured around the room, "this is a lifelong deal too, us. We're a family Kurt, all four of us. Anyone who gets involved us needs to accept all of us. Finn, with all of his foibles; your Dad, with his innate desire to fix the world; me with my stonewash jeans and incurable mothering gene; and you Kurt, in all your fabulous gay glory. And if they can't do that, then they needn't bother walking through the door." She watched as her stepson nodded silently. "So, you're gay, big deal," she continued, "you're also in love with a guy who worships the ground you walk on. That one is a big deal."

She watched as Kurt sucked his lower lip between his teeth. "Honey," She said softly, "you shouldn't have to be used to hiding. We want you and Blaine to have a place where you can just be yourselves. I've worked out your little code, you know." She watched as Kurt looked at her quizzically. "Correct me if I'm wrong but, from what I see, when Blaine needs to be close to you, he'll put his hands on your shoulders. Sometimes just one, sometimes he'll grab you from behind with both of his hands on both of your shoulders. When you need Blaine, you'll shrink yourself down so that you're just that little bit shorter than him and bump your shoulders into his arm." Kurt sighed as he put the last cup into the dish rack for Carole to dry. He let out a sarcastic giggle as he removed the gloves from his hands, "and we thought we were being discrete!" He looked in bewilderment at his stepmother. Carole smiled back at him, "It took me a while to work it out. But be gentle with your Dad. Until tonight, I think he thought you two were just upstairs discussing bow ties and making pro-con lists about Blaine's use of hair gel."

Kurt laughed, "Well, he's not too wrong there either. There IS a lot of discussion about the hair gel. One day, I will wean my man off his addiction." Carole placed the last cup in the cupboard and held out her arms to Kurt. They hugged each other tightly and Carole whispered in Kurt's ear, "Just remember, honey, this is your home. You have a right to be yourself here." Kurt squeezed his eyes closed tightly. He had had enough of crying for today, "Do you think they're done yet?" he asked, nodding his head toward the living room. "If they're not, then it's high time you jumped on your white horse and saved Blaine from the evil warlord." Carole gave him one last squeeze before they separated and Kurt headed back to the living room.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Blaine watched Kurt leave to go to help Carole clean up the kitchen. He panicked for a brief moment, not knowing whether he should follow his boyfriend or stay and try to talk to Burt. Kurt's father had always filled Blaine with trepidation, as fathers do to any boyfriend, but he wanted Burt to like him, at least a little bit. He looked at Burt. Burt looked at Blaine. They both seemed at a loss to come up with a conversational opening. Blaine started to push himself off the sofa to go and join Kurt and Carole in the kitchen. "Sit down Blaine," Burt said quietly, "you and I need to talk." A million things went through Blaine's mind at once. He hadn't had a moment alone with Kurt to even get a hint of what this was about. Had Burt seen Kurt's neck? He didn't mean to mark his boyfriend so many times, it was just that...well...he liked Kurt's neck...a lot. Kurt had been in turtlenecks at the start of the week as 'Saturday' healed. (They had taken to naming Kurt's hickeys according to when they happened, sometimes resorting to numbers as well. What could Blaine do though? He liked Kurt's neck...a lot.) By Wednesday, Kurt was back in normal shirts, but Thursday and Friday?...well...Blaine liked Kurt's neck...a lot. Had Burt found their 'supplies'? Oh God, no! Please not that! Blaine thought. Had he found out about them going to Scandals? If that was the case, then Blaine was guilty of not just immoral acts, but also illegal. Should he just offer to walk out the door now? Never to be seen again, live as a hermit in a cave on a hill somewhere, and pine away for the love he once knew?

Burt watched Blaine squirm in his seat for a moment before he decided to put the kid out of his misery. "I meant what I said tonight Blaine, about feeling that you're going to be in our lives for a long time." Burt started his second difficult conversation for the night. "But if that's going to happen, there needs to be some changes." Burt watched Blaine trying to figure out where this was going.

"Was this what you were talking to Kurt about at the restaurant? Blaine enquired. "Yes, I'm sure Kurt will fill you in on most of it," Burt answered, quickly looking at his watch, "but, the short version is that, as long as your parents agree, you can stay over any non-school night. No more sleeping in the guest room though. I'm sure Kurt's got room for you with him." Burt successfully controlled his laughter, as Blaine's look of incredibility mirrored the one he'd seen from Kurt earlier in the evening. "There's more, but I'm sure Kurt will want to tell you about our 'date night' agreement. And as you may've guessed from Kurt's behaviour tonight, there's some mandatory relaxation of 'acceptable behaviour' within the house." Blaine laughed softly, "So, that's what the kiss was all about?" he looked at the man across from him and raised one eyebrow. "I was getting worried," Blaine explained, we're normally very careful about stuff like that." Blaine sat back and relaxed for a moment. After a minute, he sat up straight again, "Can I ask why?" he stared at Burt as the enormity of the changes hit him, "Why this, and why now?"

Burt looked at Blaine carefully. "The why now part is simple, Blaine, I'm an old fool." Burt shook his head to himself slightly, "These last few years have been rough on Kurt. I fought for his right to sing a "girl's" song," Burt's fingers making the classic air quote sign, "I fought for his right to walk the hallways without being slammed into lockers and I fought for his right to have a school musical in his senior year. All of which I'd do again, in a heartbeat." Burt hesitated for a second, "Mostly, I was fighting for his right to be himself. What I realised tonight though, was that he really doesn't get the chance. Neither do you. And you never will, Blaine, not completely. As much as I would like to wave a magic wand and change every bigoted opinion in the world, I can't. What I can do though is change what happens in my own house." Blaine frowned at the man sitting in the chair opposite him. That was what Kurt and he were always talking about, all they really wanted – the opportunity to be themselves. It was why New York was so important to both of them. They wouldn't have to hide their relationship in the shadows and pretend to be nothing but 'friends' in public. Burt could practically hear the cogs turning in Blaine's brain. "You boys are different, and sometimes you're going to have to fight like hell to get what you deserve from the world. But you need to remember to let people into _your_ world too. Let the people around you, who care about you, see the love you share together. I don't want you to ever be ashamed or embarrassed by what you feel for my son. I want you and Kurt, when you're in this house at least, to be able to just _be_. Be yourselves, without the dapper pretences and considered gestures. Just be..._yourselves_." Burt heaved a heavy sigh. How did a celebratory dinner get this serious? He wasn't 100 percent sure, but he knew it was definitely over due. As Blaine let Burt's words sink into his brain, the older man stood up and held his arms open to the boy. Blaine pulled himself up from the sofa and embraced his boyfriend's father. "Thank you Burt." He said softly.

Kurt had been listening to his Dad's words from the doorway. As Blaine broke away from his father, Kurt cleared his throat. Blaine looked at Kurt as though he was the most amazing sight he'd ever seen in his life. The taller boy smiled at his boyfriend and embraced him tightly. "I love you," they both whispered to each other at exactly the same time. They pulled away from each other, both wiping a tear from their eye. Blaine pulled Kurt down to sit beside him on the sofa, wrapping one arm over his boyfriend's shoulder. Kurt wasted no time in snuggling into his man and resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. Burt let out a highly exaggerated yawn, and stretched his arms above his head. "Well, I think I'll be off to bed now." He stated loudly. Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head at his father, "Dad, before you go, umm, well, about tonight." Kurt started not knowing quite how to phrase the question he wanted to ask. "Just spill, Kurt," his father said, "didn't we agree to no more hiding?" he asked his son. "Ok," began Kurt, "it's just that Blaine's staying over tonight anyway, and he was meant to be in the guest room, I know you haven't spoken to his parents yet, but I just wondered..."Kurt look expectantly at Burt. "He can stay in your room tonight, Kurt," Burt said, cutting of Kurt's long winded question, "saves him having to sneak back there in the morning like he normally does!" Burt laughed as the two boys both realised that between Burt and Carole, they hadn't been as clandestine as they thought. "Ok," Burt said, "I'll leave you with that thought...Good night boys." Burt turned and started heading for the stairs. "You don't have to go, you know?" Kurt said, thinking his father was trying to give him and Blaine some space. Burt turned to face Kurt as he got to the bottom step. "Kurt, in case you'd forgotten, it's actually my anniversary today!" Burt grinned as if he'd just won the lottery, raising his eyebrows up and down suggestively. "Oh. My. God!" Kurt's face flushed a deep crimson colour as he realised what his father meant, "let me die now, Blaine, _please!_" he said as he buried his face into Blaine's neck. Blaine laughed, squeezed Kurt closer into his side, and kissed the top of Kurt's head.

Carole had left the confines of the kitchen just in time to watch her stepson die of embarrassment. "Good night, boys – and don't stay up too late," she said, turning to follow her husband up the stairs. "Ok," they replied in unison from the sofa, Blaine softly rubbed Kurt's side, "have fun!" he said without thinking. Kurt and Carole both looked at him as if he'd just grown his very own unicorn horn. It was now Blaine's turn to be a lovely shade of beetroot!

Carole laughed hysterically as she made her way up the stairs. The two boys were sure they could still hear her laughing an hour later as they snuggled into Kurt's bed together. For the very first time, they were there with permission. At least from one set of parents. Blaine tucked himself under his lover's arm and laid his head on Kurt's chest, gazing up at his boyfriend in adoration. "Hey Kurt," Blaine said softly, "Umm...is it ok with you if we just snuggle tonight? Today has just been so..." he trailed off. "I was just thinking the same thing." Kurt said sleepily. Kurt tucked both arms around Blaine, he dragged him up until their chests were pressed together and their faces close. "Your Dad is amazing," Blaine whispered softly as he bent he head down to softly nuzzle into Kurt's neck. "I know," Kurt replied gently tracing his fingers down Blaine's back. "I kissed you in front of my parents, Blaine." "You certainly did," Blaine let out a soft chuckle against Kurt's neck. "Is it alright with you if say it was...weird," Kurt said shyly, he didn't want Blaine to take it the wrong way, but it was how he felt. "It _was_ weird," agreed Blaine, "maybe it's just because it's new. Not the kissing, but kissing when there's someone else around. I was waiting for the world to explode...but it didn't." Blaine sighed contentedly.

They lay together in silence for a few minutes, both deep in their own thoughts before Kurt eventually broke the quiet, "Blaine?" "mmm" was the only reply from the boy falling asleep on top of him. "Do you think this is what it feels like to be normal?" Kurt felt Blaine press a small kiss to his neck just under his earlobe, before he got a reply. "I hope so...I like it" Blaine whispered softly. Blaine closed his eyes as sleep took him away from the emotional day the two had shared, but not before he heard his boyfriend say, in a voice so soft, so quiet and so excruciatingly breakable, "Me too."

**A/N: So, let me know what you think. I'm new to all this, so all feedback is greatly appreciated - good or bad. I did mean to mention at the end of the previous chapter that in my head both Kurt and Blaine are both 18. I will never accept that Blaine was only 16 last season! I think he had time off after the Sadie Hawkins incident and got held back a year when he transferred to Dalton. That's my version anyway!**

**So go on, hit the button and let me know what you think. Finn is next, (he's currently hurrying home to try get back before curfew!) hopefully on Monday!**

******A/N #2: Australian Labor Party votes in support of Marriage Equality, Julia has a minor win with a conscience vote. Come on Tony - it's your turn now! (This will make no sense if you're not Australian, but I'm a little bit happy for a very minor win!)**


	3. Finn

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, PMed, and alerted this story. In particular, "Call me mad" for formatting suggestions, and LiveLaughLove24 who seems to always pop up first with a review. Thanks! Ok, so here's Finn...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Finn<strong>

Carole woke up earlier than usual that Saturday morning. She had decided to prepare a nice breakfast for the four men in her house that morning. She and Burt had heard Finn come home from dropping off Rachel five minutes after curfew. They weren't going to worry about a measly five minutes though, they never had. Unbeknown to both Finn and Kurt, they did give them both a fifteen minute allowance for unforeseen circumstances. She knew before she reached the kitchen that she'd be making Finn favourite that morning. Buttermilk pancakes, and plenty of them. Carole knew it wouldn't make that much difference to Finn's reaction, but it couldn't hurt to try and ensure he was in a good mood first. All she could do was hope!

As she busied herself in the kitchen, she thought about her son and how much he'd struggled in the previous years with Kurt. Initially, those difficulties stemmed from Kurt having a major crush on her son. Now, that topic had become one of those 'don't mention the war' subjects within the house. Carole was sure that once enough time had passed they'd all be able to laugh about Kurt's crush on Finn, and how it actually bought her and Burt together, hopefully sometime in the next thirty or so years anyway. Finn had almost cost Carole her relationship with Burt when they were originally going to move into Burt's old house together. Eventually, they had decided to wait until they could find a house where both boys could have their own rooms. Since then, Carole and Burt had gone out of their way to ensure that both boys were treated in exactly the same way – same rules, same expectations. The situation had gradually eased to a point where she felt that Finn and Kurt did consider themselves to be true brothers. But like any two brothers, there were flashpoints from time to time. Carole was certain that today would be one of them. She started the last batch of pancakes and shouted up the stairs to let the boys and Burt know that breakfast was ready.

Finn groaned as he heard his mother call. He could easily stay in bed another hour or so, and thought about doing just that. Until he lifted his nose out of the pillow and smelt...right then, he was getting up! His mom had made pancakes. Finn knew that Blaine was a pancake hound as well, so he'd have to hurry to make sure he got there first. He jumped out of bed, threw on some sweatpants and a hoodie and bounded out of his bedroom. He glanced at the door of the guestroom and saw it still tightly shut. _Excellent!_Finn thought _I__'__ll__beat__him__to__them__today!_With that Kurt's door opened and out bounced Blaine.

Finn stared at his brother's boyfriend, "You are in so much trouble, dude," Finn chuckled, "and you are now my slave for the day!" he added evilly, his mind was already thinking up disgusting jobs to get Blaine doing.

Blaine raised one eyebrow, "Why on earth would I be your slave?" he asked the man-mountain in front of him. Sometimes Blaine didn't understand Kurt's stepbrother. Over the summer Finn had been friendly enough, watching the odd game of football together, normally while Blaine was waiting for Kurt to finish getting ready for a date. Or just hanging around the house, the three of them. All of that had apparently changed, once Blaine had transferred to McKinley. Finn was now very unpredictable toward Blaine - sometimes borderline friendly, and at other times, outwardly hostile. Blaine never knew which Finn he'd be dealing with from one day to the next.

"It's called blackmail, Blaine. So I won't tell Burt you spent the night in Kurt's room." Finn clarified for the ex-Warbler.

Just then the door to Burt and Carole's room opened, and out stepped the man in question. "No one is being anyone's slave, thank you Finn," Burt said firmly, "now I suggest that you both get your backsides downstairs for some breakfast before I get there first." He laughed as the two boys looked at each other. Without a word, they sized each other up and then both suddenly took off at the same time, pushing and jostling each other down the stairs to get to the kitchen first. Burt laughed as he watched them. It always amazed him that Blaine could be such a...well...such a _boy_sometimes, and then he'd flick a switch and become all dapper _gentleman_ through and through.

Finn reached the kitchen first, throwing both hands in the air and cheering to himself as he did a victory lap of the room. While Finn was busy congratulating himself, Blaine picked up a plate, sat down at the table and grabbed the first three pancakes off the top of the stack, dousing them with maple syrup and stuffing the first bite into his mouth. It took Finn a moment before he noticed, and he let out a loud groan.

"Mom, that's not fair," Finn complained like a five year old, "I got here first, I should get the first pancake!" he whined.

"There's plenty for everyone, Finn," Carole pointed at the abnormally large stack of pancakes on the table.

"Jeez, it's like pancake overload day or something," Finn said eyeing off the massive pile. He took four pancakes from the top, folded one up and stuffed it whole into his mouth while he poured syrup onto the stack on his plate, preparing to devour the lot.

"Teez a und a ool" Finn tried his best to speak.

"Finn, close your mouth and chew. You can talk when you've finished your mouthful," Carole reprimanded.

She then turned to Blaine, "Kurt still upstairs, honey?" she enquired, surprised to see one without the other.

Blaine made sure he swallowed his food before he replied, "Yes, he missed his skin routine last night, so he got up super early to do the 'urgent rectification' routine, I think he called it." As Carole laughed along with Blaine, Burt sat down at the head of the table and helped himself to some pancakes and fruit.

"I assume we're talking about Kurt, then," Burt said amiably.

"Yep," replied Blaine, "He got up two hours ago to sort out his skin, even though I keep telling him there's nothing wrong with his skin. It's absolutely gorgeous the way it is" Blaine said dreamily, perhaps taking the 'let your love shine' mantra a little too far. Finn made a vomiting motion from the opposite side of the table. Carole gave her son a gentle smack around the back of the head.

"And I intend to keep it that way," Kurt said as he walked into the room and took his place at the table beside Blaine. He kissed his boyfriend gently on the lips. In comparison to the previous night, Blaine kissed him back just as softly. "Good morning, you," Kurt said quietly.

"You already said that once today," Blaine said smiling. Kurt took a plate and ignored the pile of pancakes, going straight for the fruit instead.

"Yes, but you were still half asleep, so I get to say it again," Kurt answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Finn stopped mid-chew and looked up, first at Carole and then over to Burt, waiting for the imminent explosion to occur. Burt and Carole continued eating their breakfast as if nothing was wrong.

"Ok," Finn said once he'd swallowed his mouthful, "what's going on? These two just pretty much admitted that they spent the entire night together. Like here, with us all in the house and you're both just sitting there as if there's absolutely nothing wrong with that." He waved his fork accusingly between Burt and Carole.

"Not now, Finn," Carole said to her son cautiously, "and don't wave your cutlery around, please." As much as it needed to be discussed, she really didn't want Kurt and Blaine around to see or hear Finn's reaction. She didn't want to give Kurt any reason to doubt whether they were doing the right thing.

"But," Finn started again, "they spent the night – _TOGETHER!__IN.__KURTS.__ROOM.__"_ He re-iterated, staring again at both of the adults at the table, searching in vain for a reaction.

"We know," Burt said, "and your mother has told you we'll discuss this later." He stated, glaring at Finn. Blaine looked worriedly at Kurt and then over to Burt. The older man winked and smiled at him reassuredly. Kurt put his hand on Blaine's knee and gave it a gentle squeeze.

The rest of the meal continued in silence, Finn looking at each person seated around the table in turn, as if looking for some sort of clue as to what was going on. Kurt and Blaine finished up their breakfast, and excused themselves from the table. They vanished up to Kurt's bedroom as quickly as they could. The three left in the kitchen quickly tidied up. Burt then motioned for Finn to sit down again at the table.

"Finn," Carole said gently, "we did know that Blaine was in Kurt's room. He's allowed to be." She looked at her son and waited for the inevitable question.

"Excellent," Finn grinned, "So, Rachel can stay over in my room too?" It pained Carole to see her son's face split in two with a smile so wide.

"Umm,...no." She answered. Finn's face screwed up in confusion.

"I don't get it," he said, "you always said that Kurt and I had the same rules, so if Blaine can stay over with Kurt, then why can't Rachel stay in my room?" Both Burt and Carole knew that this would be the first thing that Finn would ask.

"Listen," said Carole gently, "Kurt and Blaine's relationship is a bit different from yours and Rachels. They don't get the same chances as the two of you get." She looked over at her son. Was it even possible for Finn to understand such a seemingly inequitable proposition? For the sake of the entire household, she hoped so.

"So, what?" Finn started, feeling his anger rising to the surface, "if I was gay then I could have any guy stay over and have all the sex I want? But I'm straight, so I'm meant to just 'keep it in my pants' and never have sex?" He stared at the two adults in disbelief. He really was cool with the fact that Kurt was gay. He was now anyway, he just didn't see how his parents could possibly think that he'd just agree to Kurt having free reign while he was stuck under the same rules as ever.

"Listen to me Finn," Burt butted in, "it has nothing to do with sex. And you know that Rachel is allowed to stay over in the guest room already. But they're _our_ rules," he looked at his stepson straight in the eye, "do her Dads actually let her though?"

Finn looked back sheepishly, "No," he replied, "but it's still not the point. What if I was going out with a girl whose parents did let her stay over? Could _she_ be in my room?"

"Honey, before you get too upset, there's a little more we need to tell you," Carole said, ignoring Finn's last question. She knew this was the one that wasn't going to go down well _at__all._

Finn groaned and stared at his mother, "Go on then, totally destroy my life," he said sulking like a petulant five year old. After all, he thought to himself, what could possibly be worse?

"Once a month, we're all going out," Carole explained, "and by all, I mean you, me and Burt. It's up to you whether you want to take Rachel on a date, go to Puck's or come with Burt and me. Kurt and Blaine will have the house to themselves from 7-11pm". Carole sat back and waited for the penny to drop. She wasn't waiting long.

"THIS. IS. CRAP!" Finn exploded, "And let me guess, Rachel and I won't be getting the house to ourselves once a month! Will we?" he shouted accusingly at his parents.

"No, Finn," his mother replied earnestly, "you won't. Simply because the purpose of those nights, is to give Kurt and Blaine something that you and Rachel have every single time you go out."

"This is just so wrong," Finn said, raising his voice so the neighbours could listen in as well, "they can go on dates. They do it all the time. Blaine takes Kurt on more dates than anyone else I know!  
>Rachel is always going on about how Blaine and Kurt went to the movies, Kurt made Blaine a picnic, Blaine took Kurt to a play, Blaine and Kurt went to Breadstix." Finn said in a mockingly high pitched Rachel imitation. "It's already impossible to compete with them in dating!"<p>

"It's not the same, Finn," Burt stepped into the conversation once more, "they can't go out and act as any more than friends. Stop and think about the consequences for them if they did!"

"Fine," retaliated Finn angrily, "why don't I just go and see if Puck is interested in changing teams then shall I? Then I'd get all the sex in the world, it seems. Is that what you want? Or are you just trying to win the 'Gay Parents of the Year' award for 2011?" Finn yelled gesturing his hands wildly.

Burt lost it then, slamming his fists onto the table. Both Carole and Finn recoiled in shock.

"You listen to me, Finn," Burt said in a scarily quiet voice, "you and Kurt both live here. Carole and I want _both_ of you to be able to have healthy, loving relationships. Unfortunately the world doesn't work like that. Not for Kurt and Blaine. So we're going to give them what the world won't let them have." Finn flinched at the pure anger in Burt's voice. It was a voice he hadn't heard Burt use for nearly two years.

"Dad! Just wait..." Finn and his two parents looked up as Kurt walked into the room.

"I told Carole last night that if it made anyone uncomfortable, we could just forget it." Kurt said. He totally understood why Finn wouldn't be happy with the arrangement. Not to mention the fact, that it did also make Kurt feel awkward. He had always wanted his Dad and Carole to treat and look at both himself and Finn in the same way. Suddenly getting special treatment due to his sexuality went against everything he'd previously wanted.

"Stop this," Burt shouted at both the boys, "you," he said pointing at Kurt, "can stop being a martyr. I've told you this is the way it is and that's that." He turned towards his stepson, "and you, can stop playing the victim. You are not losing anything here."

"Finn, I want you to ask yourself a few questions; when you're at school, how often do you hold Rachel's hand? Or give her a kiss – however small and insignificant? Or stare at her as she walks away?" He looked as Finn shrugged his shoulders, after all it wasn't something people counted, was it? It wasn't something that Finn gave a second thought to. Mostly, that type of thing was initiated by Rachel. Burt continued, "Then I want you to ask yourself how often someone's insulted you for it? Slammed you into a locker because you like a girl?"

"I get all that," said Finn honestly, "but that doesn't happen anymore." Finn looked over at Kurt and raised his eyebrows. "Does it?" He thought that he and Kurt had made a deal last year. If anything like that was still going on Kurt would tell him, wouldn't he? Besides, it wasn't like it was last year, Kurofsky was gone. No one hassled Kurt any more.

"Finn," Kurt said quietly, "it's going to happen for the rest of my life. It's just easier to ignore with Blaine there." Finn looked at his stepbrother in astonishment.

"It will always be there," Kurt pondered sadly, "whether it's a hateful look, an insult, a shove, a disgusting text, a slushee or a punch, they all still hurt." Kurt knew that even once they were in New York, they would always have to contend with a certain amount of hate directed toward them. Perhaps less than in Lima, and hopefully with more friends who were just like them, but it would always be there.

"Finn," Carole said carefully, "I know this seems very unfair to you at the moment, but I want you to understand that this is our home. These are the rules Burt and I have agreed upon, and while you are still under our care, this is just something you are going to have to accept." Finn was about to jump in to argue once more before Burt put his hand up to stop him.

"Hang on a minute, Finn," he said, not giving the eighteen year old a chance to argue, "your mother and I do our best to give both of you boys what you need, you didn't ask me for a job in the garage, did you?" Burt asked pointedly.

"No." replied Finn, knowing he was going to lose this battle.

"That's right, but I offered you one anyway, because we knew you needed it." Burt explained, "This is no different. Kurt needs something that the three of us can give him. He didn't ask for it, but he _needs_ it. Whether he realises it yet or not." Burt finished, looking over at Kurt. Kurt put his head down and gave a slight smile.

"And that's just what's going to happen," Burt said definitively, "end of discussion."

Finn looked at Burt in disbelief.

"End of discussion, Finn," Burt reiterated once more. Burt stood up from the table and pushed his chair in.

"Dad," began Kurt.

"End of discussion, Kurt," Burt said as he left the room to get ready for work.

"Finn," Kurt said, looking at his stepbrother, "I just want you to know, this really wasn't my idea. And if you don't want to go out on the date night things, you're welcome to join Blaine and I here." Kurt offered trying to rack his brains to think of an appropriate olive branch.

Finn snorted, "As if I'd want to be around you and Mr McPreppy Pants any longer than I'd have to! No thanks." Finn got up from the table and slammed his chair in as loudly as he could.

"I'm going to Puck's." He shouted, heading for the door.

"Finn...wait..." shouted Carole as she heard the front door slam behind her son.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just to explain, I couldn't just have Finn be suddenly okay with everything. To me real life rarely happens that way. He'll probably come around in his own sweet 'Finn' time, he just needs to cool down.**

**Also, I really don't know whether to keep going with this. I have the boys first date night planned, and Burt may not always be as comfortable with things as he'd hoped! Let me know if I should bother.**


	4. Finn's not finished!

**Once again, massive amounts of hugs and kisses to all of those who have reviewed, PMed, and alerted this story. For a very recent first timer, I'm totally amazed by the amount of alerts on this story. The number is HUGE to me (but what would I know!), and a secret to you! Mwahahaha!**

**Ok, I'm just going to say it... Not very impressed with this week's episode! That's all I've got to say! *_hides head and crawls under a rock!_***

**This chapter was meant to be Burt's, but Finn came in and pinched it from right under Burt's nose!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Finn's not finished!<strong>

The Hummel-Hudson house wasn't one that you'd want to visit. Not that week anyway. Tensions were riding at an all time high. Finn was almost the invisible man, choosing to spend most of his time either with Rachel or at Puck's house. Carole had tried talking with him about the situation on more than one occasion, as had Burt. Both had no success. Kurt and Blaine had kept a low profile each time they knew that Finn was in the house. Or likely to be in the house. Or likely to be _near_ the house. They came in, grabbed a couple of drinks and some snacks and scurried off to Kurt's room. It was definitely not the way either Burt or Carole envisaged their home to be.

As the week wore on though, Finn began to take notice of some things. He watched Kurt and Blaine during every glee club each rehearsal. Sure, sometimes they sat together, but a lot of the time they didn't. Very rarely, Blaine would reach out and grab Kurt's hand, but most of the time he didn't. Kurt and Blaine had agreed to sing 'Perfect' to try to help Santana, a song that spoke loud and clear about the battles both of them had faced and conquered. Blaine grabbed Kurt's shoulders with affection at the end of the song. Finn knew that if it were he and Rachel singing, she would have expected at least a peck on the cheek, but Kurt didn't.

Finn watched them at the lockers, Blaine had that look on his face again, dreamy and lust filled. Like he just wanted to kiss Kurt there and then, but he didn't. He watched as they walked, engrossed in private conversation, through the hallways. Kurt 'accidently' bumping his shoulder into Blaine, two free hands brushed against each other quickly. It was as if they wanted to grab each other's hands, but they didn't.

Later in the week, Finn was in town to get new football boots. He passed the Lima Bean and saw Kurt and Blaine inside. He watched through the window as they collected their coffee and walked to a table. Blaine sat straight down, Kurt pulled out the chair and started to move it closer to Blaine, but he didn't. Finn shook his head and walked away, Burt's words from Saturday were echoing in his head. _"__They __can__'__t __go __out __and __act __as __any __more __than __friends. __Stop __and __think __about __the __consequences __for __them __if __they __did!__"_ Finn wondered about the truth in Burt's statement. What would happen if Kurt and Blaine just acted normally? What was the big deal? Santana and Britney held hands, even before they were officially together, no one cared. In fact, in the eyes of most of the guys on the football team, the two girls were even hotter than before.

As Finn walked back to his house, he was aware of the fact that he already knew the answer. Santana wouldn't have the same problems as Kurt, sure there'd still be issues for her to face, but they'd be different issues to Kurt's. They would be hers and hers alone. The girls in the glee club were all perfectly fine with Santana's sexuality. And the boys? Well, the footballers thought Santana and Britney were 'hot'. After all, what straight teenage boy didn't have a fantasy about two girls together? Two boys though – different story – that was just...well, eww! There weren't too many teenage boys who found that hot. And less still who would actually admit to it! *****

The girls at school had always accepted Kurt, the boys never did.

Even when all hell broke loose the previous year, Sam and Mike stood up to Karofsky on Kurt's behalf, but none of them were really _friends_ with him. They protected him because he was a member of the glee club, and they didn't want to see one of their own hurt. Come to think of it, Finn thought, Kurt didn't have any male friends. Kurt's friends consisted of Mercedes (most of the time!), Rachel (when she wasn't being selfishly self-absorbed), and Tina, Britney and Santana blew in and out of Kurt's friendship circle like leaves on a winter breeze.

Finn arrived back home, grabbed himself a mug and set about preparing some warm milk. Before Blaine had made his move on his stepbrother, Finn and Kurt would often share deep and meaningful talks over a cup of warm milk, normally they ended with Kurt bemoaning the fact that Blaine was a god and would never see him in _that_ way. Finn missed those days in some respects. He was happy for Kurt, happy that Blaine had woken up to his stepbrother's charms. Finn knew that he'd been hostile toward Blaine at times. The truth was, he felt threatened. Here was this guy who had a meteoric rise through the ranks of the Warblers, on Finn's turf. Finn knew that Blaine was a better singer than him, so he'd gone out of his way to make sure that Blaine knew his place. And that place was on the bottom, as the new kid. The one that had to earn his stripes.

Finn heard the front door open. He then heard the laughter of his stepbrother and Blaine coming through the door before he saw the boys in question. As Kurt and Blaine entered the living room and saw Finn sitting there, the laughter ebbed away immediately, only to be replaced by awkwardness.

"Right," said Kurt brusquely to Finn, "we'll just grab something to drink and then we'll get out of your way." As the two boys started to make their way toward the kitchen, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and gave it a quick squeeze of solidarity.

"Do you have to?" Finn asked, genuinely wanting to talk with the pair.

Kurt looked at Blaine. Blaine shrugged his shoulders, not caring either way. As long as he was beside Kurt, he couldn't care less whether they were hanging with Finn, at the Lima Bean together, or sitting in ringside seats at a circus! Obviously he had a preference – his first choice was always to be alone with Kurt – talking about whatever they felt like or, more importantly, doing whatever they felt like!

"What do you want, Finn?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

"I don't know," replied Finn honestly, "I just thought we could hang out for a bit. You know, just three guys hanging out." He looked at the pair of lovebirds as they had a quick, but silent conversation with each other. It was like they could read each other's minds or something.

"Fine," said Kurt at last, "we'll just grab some sodas, and then we'll 'hang out' as you so eloquently put it, Finn." Kurt said making air quote motions as he looked in disdain at his stepbrother.

Less than two minutes later, the three boys were together in the living room. Finn sat in Burt's chair, whilst Kurt and Blaine sat close together on the sofa, not too close – just close enough.

"I've been watching you two all week, " Finn said, then he saw Kurt's left eyebrow and Blaine's right one both rise up their foreheads in unison. "not in a creepy way!" he added quickly, "And I've seen how careful you both are all the time." He paused to collect his thoughts properly. "But I want to know, how do you do it? Don't you two ever stop thinking about this stuff?" he asked genuinely interested in how Kurt and Blaine could monitor themselves _all _the time.

"It's not so much that we think about it all the time," Blaine tried to explain, "it's more just the way it is." He looked at over and took Kurt's hand gently in his own. "We're used to it, Finn," Blaine stated bluntly, "and if never letting our guard down is the price we pay so that we can be together, then it's easy to do." Finn looked at Kurt and Blaine with his eyes and his mind (for the first time) wide open. "We don't want either of us to ever be in harm's way again. We've both been through enough." Blaine finished as he lifted Kurt's hand up and gave it a soft kiss.

Kurt kept hold of Blaine's hand and pulled it up and over his head, so it was now around Kurt's shoulders. He slid down in the sofa a little and leant against Blaine, placing his hand on Blaine's knee. Finn watched the simple action. It was something he and Rachel did anytime they sat together. Something he never thought about, and after what he'd noticed during the week, there was something comforting for Finn to see Kurt and Blaine relax with each other like they were doing right now. It was different to the couple that he had virtually stalked during the week. They were uptight, stiff and formal to the point of being annoying. But the Kurt and Blaine that sat on the sofa in front of him? They _were_ normal, Finn suddenly realised.

"I'm sorry I was an ass the other day," Finn apologised to the pair, "I'll leave you guys alone on Saturday night. As decided by the 'rents."

Kurt looked at Finn, and pursed his lips tightly.

"Listen, Finn," Kurt said, "We really do appreciate the offer, both from Carole and Dad, and now from you, but...," he looked up at Blaine who simply shrugged one of his shoulders, "we kind of feel like we're some sort of weird charity case." Kurt confessed. He and Blaine had discussed little else during the week, and had gone backward and forward so many times, they had both started to feel dizzy.

"How would you feel if everyone in the house was changing just so that you and Rachel could get some time alone?" Kurt asked his stepbrother, "It just sort of feels...fake, and kind of like we _have_ to be all cute and gooey with each other." Finn looked from Kurt to Blaine and back again, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"And to be told that by your parents..., well isn't that just a little bizarre?" Kurt questioned.

"Well, you know what Kurt," Finn answered as honestly as he could, "maybe it is. Maybe it is odd for to be told to go be romantic with each other. But you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Isn't that the point? To have the chance to do what you feel like, regardless of what the stinking world has to say about it? And honestly, the two of you aren't exactly run of the mill, are you?" Blaine looked affronted, was Finn insulting them _again_?

"What I mean is that, you two don't do things the way everyone else does." Finn tried once more and, judging by the look he got back from Kurt, misspoke once more. He pushed his hand up through his hair, searching for the right words to come.

"Listen, you guys both _like_ going on picnics, you _like_ shopping together, you _like _watching the same stupid musicals." Finn tried valiantly to explain.

"Your point being, Finn?" Kurt demanded.

"The point is that in most straight relationships, there's usually only one person that wants to do that sort of stuff," Finn said, deciding to be just plain blunt. "With Rachel and me, well, that's obviously her. I just go along with it to make her happy...But with you two, it makes you both happy. Doesn't it?" He asked pointedly.

"Of course it does, Finn," Blaine answered for both of them.

"Look, the way that I see it is that Mom and Burt are just giving you something that you'd both enjoy, and something that you don't have at the moment, so why wouldn't you take it?" Finn looked at them in disbelief before continuing, "you know, when I had Rachel over here while Burt and Mom were away, I did all that stuff. I cooked, I tried to be nice and romantic, but it was just so _hard_. The whole time, I just kept sweating and thinking about all the things I got wrong. Then I was worried that I was sweating too much, and that just made me sweat more. Then I couldn't figure out how to stop sweating, so I was worried that I was too stupid for her, and well, that made me..."

"Sweat even more." The three boys finished in unison, Kurt screwing his nose up in distaste.

"But you two...you two would _both_ actually enjoy something like that." Finn said convincingly, "I'd rather take Rachel out and buy her a romantic meal – I don't sweat half as much then." Finn watched as Kurt and Blaine conducted one of their silent conversations again.

"Don't think of it as charity," Finn said earnestly, "think of it as a gift. One that's being given freely and willingly, from your whole family."

Kurt stood up and dragged his huge stepbrother off his chair and into a hug. Blaine watched from the couch, wondering what on earth he'd done to end up wrapped up in a family like this one.

"I love you, Kurt," Finn said, letting his emotions for his over emotional stepbrother shine through.

"I love you too, dork," Kurt replied, pulling himself out of the hug.

"Nice," Finn laughed as he started heading up to his room, "Real classy, Kurt."

* * *

><p><strong>* Before anyone fires off a flame thrower in my direction, I'd like to take a moment to explain the remarks about Santana and Britney. This actually came from a chat with my son about a situation at his school. He had said that there were no gay kids at his school, "except for the lesbians"! Apparently, there are a few lesbian couples out at school, and it's considered to be no big deal. They don't cop any insulting remarks and, like in the story, the boys all think it's HOT! Any boy that is even suspected of being gay, however...that's a different story. And yes, I did explain to him that in his school (pop. 1800), there may be no 'out' gay boys, but he can rest assured, there's a few in the closet at a school that size! And yes, we did have the gay vs lesbian talk.<strong>


	5. Burt tackles Blaine

**Here's the thing...I have no words for how awesome people here are. I really expected nothing when I started posting stuff on here just over two weeks ago, and I've been totally blown away by people's messages of support and general interest in this story. Alright, that's not exactly no words, but everyone knows what I mean. Thanks xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – Burt tackles Blaine.<strong>

It was Friday evening in the Hummel-Hudson abode. Family dinner had gone off without a hint of the ugliness that had punctuated the previous week. Finn and Rachel had gone to catch a movie, and Carole, exhausted, had taken herself off to have an early night. Burt and Blaine wanted to catch the Friday night football game, so they had taken up residence in the living room. Kurt looked at the two most important men in his life and inwardly smiled. Every day he pinched himself to make sure he wasn't imagining some fantastical life that he had only dreamed about. Sure, there were still problems to contend with. One of which was what on earth he was going to do if he didn't get into NYADA. There was also going to be the ongoing issues that either his sexuality or fashion sense would bring upon him. But in that particular moment, on that particular Friday night, Kurt felt that his heart was so full of love for these two men that he just might just explode.

Kurt bounced over to the sofa to join his boyfriend. He tucked his legs under himself and half turned to face Blaine, smiling as if seeing him for the first time that day.

"Hey, Blaine!" Kurt said cheerily.

"Hey, Kurt," replied Blaine, his eyes never leaving the television screen.

Kurt crawled a little closer to his man, his knees just making contact with Blaine's leg. There was no reaction from Blaine.

"Whatcha doing?" Kurt asked coquettishly, trying to subtlety get his boyfriends attention away from the screen in the centre of the room.

"Watching football, Kurt," Blaine said stone-faced. He knew that Kurt wasn't interested in the game, and he also knew that his own chances of actually seeing the end of the game were slim once Kurt got started.

"Aha, aha," Kurt said bouncing up and down slightly on the sofa, trying to get his boyfriends attention. Blaine reached out his hand and gently rubbed Kurt's thigh to try to get the fashionista to settle a little. It worked, well, worked was possibly too strong of a word to use. It _helped_. Burt and Blaine kept their eyes trained on the game in front of them, following the action on the screen. Kurt watched Blaine intently. The boy under observation knew that it was only a matter of time. He wasn't disappointed.

"Who are we playing?" Kurt asked, not taking even a cursory glance at the television. He slid down onto his hip and put his head onto Blaine's shoulder. Blaine moved his arm from Kurt's thigh and put it around his shoulder, pulling Kurt into his side.

"Michigan," Burt and Blaine replied together, Burt chuckled and took a sip from his beer. Burt was pleased to see that the two boys were starting to relax in his company. Blaine was a good kid, Burt reasoned to himself. He could handle his boy growing up. He could deal with someone like Blaine having a little physical contact with his son...no problem. They were all adults now, after all.

"Oh, Okay," Kurt feigned a very small amount of interest. He glanced at the screen once, and then threw his arm over Blaine's stomach. Burt looked at his son attached to the curly haired boy like a limpet to a rock. He wondered to himself how the pair would get through the next school year when Kurt was off at NYADA. IF Kurt got into NYADA that was.

After a minute or two of sitting beside his boyfriend peacefully, Kurt started getting restless again. Blaine and his father had let out a collective roar. "Did we win?" he asked, excited that perhaps the game was finally over.

"No!" both of them shouted in unison.

"Alright, no need to yell at me," Kurt said pouting and moving away from Blaine slightly, "how am I meant to know?"

"Kurt," Blaine said gently, "the score is at the top of the screen." Blaine pulled Kurt close to him once more. Kurt put his head back down onto Blaine's shoulder and tried to follow the game to no avail. He was B O R E D!

"Do these people realise that with all that padding it looks like they don't have necks?" he said watching the players on the screen for a moment.

"It's for protection, Kurt," his father said tersely, "it's compulsory if they want to play."

"Oh right, that's what Blaine says too," Kurt giggled at his own little piece of innuendo, the boy beside him blushed a deep crimson, and Kurt buried his face into Blaine's shoulder a little more. Blaine noticed Burt shift uncomfortably in his seat. This was a side of Kurt that his father had obviously never seen.

"Just watch the game, Kurt," Blaine reprimanded softly.

"If you insist." Kurt sulked.

Less than two minutes later, Kurt was bored again. He started to play with Blaine's shirt, which gradually led to untucking a small section of said shirt from Blaine's pants. This led to a hand inconspicuously finding its way under said shirt. Which, of course, led to long fingers softly tracing the outline of Blaine's abdominal muscles.

Blaine froze as he felt Kurt's hand against the skin of his stomach. Glancing first at Burt who was staring wide eyed at the television and shifting in his seat a little, Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrist and, gently but firmly removed the offending hand from under his shirt. Still hanging onto Kurt's wrist, he moved the hand back to its original position on top of Blaine's clothing.

"Don't!" Blaine whispered sternly, as he looked over and saw Burt picking at the label of his beer bottle.

"But Blaine," Kurt whined dramatically, "I'm SOOO bored."

"So I gather," Blaine said, "but that's not a good enough reason to molest me in your living room."

Blaine saw Burt shift in his chair again, taking a long drink from his beer bottle.

"I wasn't molesting you," Kurt said quietly, "I was just...feeling you, and you feel really good!" Blaine groaned in response, why on earth did Kurt think that was any better!

"Right!" Burt announced, suddenly turning the television off. "That's it. We need to talk."

Both boys let out a whimper and sat up straighter on the sofa, each removing their hands from the other.

Burt looked at the pair seated opposite him. He took off his cap and ran his hand through his long gone hair, while he considered how to handle this. After all, he was the one who had told them to be themselves. He was the one who had told them he didn't have a problem with them expressing their affection within his home. He had actively encouraged this. Did he have any right to say enough was enough? Yes, he quickly decided, he did.

"Listen boys," he began as he rubbed his forehead in contemplation, "I know I told you guys to relax and be yourselves here, but seriously there's got to be some limits."

"We're sorry, Burt," Blaine started to apologise, "we'll behave, we promise." Kurt nodded in agreement as he looked at his father sheepishly, he had honestly just forgotten his father was even in the room. Once he had snuggled up to Blaine, he had automatically gone into 'we're all alone' mode without a thought. He certainly hadn't gone out of his way to make his father feel uncomfortable.

"What do you mean, _we__'__re_ sorry?" replied Burt, "from my position, you were watching a football game. It was Kurt that lost all sense of decorum, not you."

Blaine looked down, embarrassed. It wasn't the first time someone had pointed out how Kurt and he talked as one, but it was just the way they were. _"__How __do __we __know __Sebastian?__" "__Let__'__s __do __it__" "__Isn__'__t __that __what __we __decided?__"_. He knew that it was perhaps a little strange to an outsider looking in, but it was simply the way that both of them thought. They were no longer Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, they were KurtnBlaine. No separation, one unit, together. Blaine wasn't sure when the change had happened. It had never been a conscious decision, never discussed between them; it had simply evolved along with their relationship, neither one giving it any thought at all until someone pointed it out.

"I'M sorry," corrected Kurt, as Blaine grabbed his hand tightly, "Dad, I forgot myself for one brief moment in time. There's no need for a lecture." He was genuinely embarrassed, and really didn't need his father to drag it out any longer.

"Kurt, you just need to remember what we agreed on," said Burt, "I'm happy with you two holding hands, getting cosy on the sofa – all of that stuff. But there's still a line, Kurt." Burt took a deep breath, he was walking a tightrope, and he knew it.

"Would you seriously be fine if Carole stuck her hand up my shirt while you were sitting in the room, or made jokes about condoms?" Burt queried.

Kurt hung his head in shame. In all honesty, the thought made him cringe.

"No," Kurt replied meekly, "but can I get a list?"

Burt sighed, sometimes his own child was simply a mystery to him. "A list of what?" he enquired.

"A list of do's and don'ts, so I know what's considered acceptable." Kurt informed his father.

"Stop being ridiculous, Kurt," Burt replied getting frustrated. He had no idea whether Kurt was serious, or simply trying to bait him, and at the moment he didn't have the patience to try to work it out.

"Just filter yourself a little," Burt suggested, hoping that would work in either situation. Kurt nodded and chewed on the inside of his lip a little.

"Alright then," Burt said gently, "now, is it possible for Blaine and me to finish watching the game? Or am I on my own?"

Blaine looked at Kurt and shrugged, "We can go upstairs if you want," Blaine offered graciously.

"No," replied Kurt, "you stay here and watch your neckless heroes pound on each other. I'm going to go and start getting a few things ready for our date night tomorrow." He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Blaine's lips, "See you when the game's over?"

Blaine nodded his agreement, "Thank you," he whispered softly against Kurt's lips. They pulled apart and Kurt headed upstairs. Blaine's eyes followed his boyfriends every move until he was out of sight. He then picked up his soda and took a long swig from the can.

Burt cleared his throat as he turned the television back on. He settled back into his seat as a commercial break started. Something worried Burt though, and it had been playing on his mind for a while now. Even before the elections of the previous week. It re-entered his mind after Blaine's attempt at a joint apology. They didn't spend time together without Kurt very often, so he may as well make the most of the opportunity while he had it. He hit the mute button, and Blaine looked over at him, confused.

"I want to know what you want to do with your life, Blaine." Burt got straight to the point. He wanted to start to break down those reinforced concrete walls that Blaine had built around himself. He knew there was a window there somewhere, at the moment it was a Kurt-shaped window, but Burt wanted to try to eventually make it a Hummel-Hudson shaped one.

Blaine took a gulp of air, and swallowed the saliva that had suddenly pooled in his mouth. He hadn't seen this one coming at all. He'd waited the past eight months for Burt to go all 'protective father' on him. He had expected Burt to ask if he truly loved Kurt, or what his intentions were with his son. Those questions were easy. He'd rehearsed the answers time and again in preparation for that moment. He'd prepared himself for thinly veiled threats of violence if he hurt Kurt. That's what they did in the movies, not this. Blaine looked back at Burt and took a deep breath, honesty he thought, that's all I can give him.

"I want to go into music production," Blaine had thought about this a lot. It wasn't that he didn't like performing, he certainly did, but the behind the scenes stuff somehow interested him more." So, I want to apply to NYU to do Music Technology," Blaine stated to Burt confidently.

"Ok," Burt nodded his head, "sounds interesting. What if Kurt ends up at Kent State, or Ohio State?" Blaine looked at Burt with horror in his eyes.

"Umm, no disrespect intended, but...umm...Kurt and I, we're going to New York." he said, mustering up all the confidence he had. Blaine knew that if he even contemplated anything else as a possibility, Kurt would smell it off him in a heartbeat. "Kurt next year, then I'll join him the following year." Blaine stated emphatically. That was THE plan. It was the only plan worth considering.

"I'm asking you Blaine, if Kurt doesn't get into NYADA, and you and I both know that's a distinct possibility, what will _you_ do then?" Burt pursued his line of questioning; he had to crack this kid's facade, even just a tiny bit.

"We haven't talked about it," Blaine answered deflating slightly, "Kurt has his heart set on New York...that's our future." And Blaine truly believed it, nothing would stop Kurt Hummel once he'd made up his mind. Getting them to New York was no different, what ever happened they would find a way to do it.

"I'm asking _you_, not Kurt, I'm asking Blaine Anderson what _he__'__ll_ do if Kurt isn't in New York." Burt gave Blaine his harshest 'don't mess with me now' look.

"Ok,...well, if Kurt ends up at Kent or Ohio, then I'll apply there," Blaine hesitated for a brief second. He didn't know if it was the answer Burt was looking for, but he knew it was the truth. If Kurt ended up attending Mars Intergalactic University, then Blaine would be there a year later, hopping on board the next rocket ship to Mars. That was the truth, and it was all he could give Burt.

"Blaine look, I know you're not my kid. But, with the amount of time you spend at my house, you may as well be," Burt really did like Blaine. He still had some growing up to do though. And while Blaine and Kurt were the same age, Burt couldn't help but feel that contrary to what people might think initially, it was Kurt who pulled the strings in this relationship. His son had his boyfriend wrapped around his little finger! And that thought worried Burt, he was all too aware that his son could be just a little on the emotional side from time to time, and not always completely practical.

"And I know you love Kurt, that's not even a question I have to ask." Burt continued, trying to will some sense into the man-boy in front of him. "But you need to go to the school that's right for YOU. Don't throw _your_ dreams away for Kurt's," Burt paused and let Blaine try to absorb what he was saying. "If you do, then sometime in the future - maybe not for 20 or 30 years, but one day - you'll resent him for it."

Blaine dropped his head to look into his lap. He suddenly didn't like where this was going, but Burt continued relentlessly, " and then you _will _end up hurting him Blaine, and yourself too. More than you can possibly imagine now. And once a heart is shattered, it's bloody hard to put back together again. Even if you manage to do it, it'll never be the same again." Burt hated saying these things to Blaine, but he knew it was the truth. Blaine was the practical one of the pair, and he was going to have to grow up and be the one that looked ahead of them and tried to steer them away from the excruciatingly painful sound that two breaking hearts make.

Blaine didn't know what to say. He searched his brain for the right answer, the honest answer. What did Burt want him to say? Blaine couldn't agree to go to New York without Kurt! He couldn't imagine it. Not for a second. His head was swimming, he felt more than a little dizzy and wasn't sure whether he needed to vomit, cry or punch Kurt's father in the face!

Burt spoke up before Blaine could collect his thoughts, "I just need you to promise to think about it, alright? Don't let Kurt decide your future for you. You deserve one of your own, and if Kurt is meant to be in it, then he will be." Burt knew he'd dumped a lot onto the kid, but he also knew it was necessary. Both for Blaine's sake, and for Kurt's.

"Look, I know you both think that you're going to be together forever," Burt continued as Blaine looked at him in disbelief, "and maybe you will be, who knows," Burt hesitated, "but my point is that you are both young. Really young. Too young to miss out on going to the school of _your_ dreams just so that Kurt gets his. If you are given an opportunity, you need to grab it and hold onto it with all your might" Burt looked at the young man before him, so full of hope and expectation.

"Can I be brutally honest with you, Burt?" Blaine asked softly.

"That's all I can ask for," Burt replied.

"You asked 'who knows' if Kurt and I will be together forever?" Blaine looked at Burt seriously. Burt nodded, "Well, I can answer that for you," Blaine paused as Burt raised his eyebrows questioningly, "I know." he said firmly.

"It's the one thing about the future that isn't in question for me," Blaine stated emphatically, "I get what you're saying about choosing a school, but you need to understand something too...if I went to a school at the opposite end of the country from Kurt, I'd end up as a drop out." He searched Burt for some sign of understanding before continuing, "we don't work well apart. It was one of the reasons that I agreed to transfer to McKinley." Blaine had never even admitted this to Kurt.

"Kurt is a year ahead, Blaine," Burt pointed out gently, "you're going to have to be apart next year anyway."

Blaine shook his head, fighting to keep his composure. "We have it worked out, we'll never be away from each other for longer than a month. He'll come home for Thanksgiving, Christmas, my birthday, his birthday; and I'll go to New York in between those. Whenever I can, and it's not even a full year really." That's what he and Kurt kept telling each other anyway.

"Listen Blaine," Burt said rubbing his forehead again, "I'm not saying that you and Kurt won't work out. I'm just saying that there are two people in your relationship, and you both deserve everything that this world has to offer you, and whole lot that it doesn't yet." Burt hoped he had gotten through to Blaine. All Burt wanted was for the kid to choose for himself, and not allow Kurt to run everything, at least not all the time.

"Just give it some thought...please?" Burt appealed, knowing that it was almost too much to expect of an eighteen year old who was desperately in love.

"I will," promised Blaine sincerely, "it's just that...Kurt...he's kind of hard to say no to." Blaine swallowed the lump in throat at even the thought of denying Kurt something he wanted.

"You're telling me!" Burt answered, trying to lighten the mood, "I'm the one that has had to pay for his wardrobe! Maybe we both need to learn to say no to him sometimes." They both laughed, not a belly laugh, but a together laugh. Burt hit the mute button to turn the volume back onto the television, chuckling as he noticed there were only seconds left on the game clock and they were about to lose.

"Burt?" asked Blaine after the siren signalled the end of the game. Burt looked at the serious face in front of him, and gestured for Blaine to continue.

"I'm going to marry your son one day."

Burt smiled and winked at Blaine, "Yeah," he nodded, "it wouldn't surprise me if you did."

Blaine stood to go up to Kurt's room as he'd promised. He reached the bottom of the staircase and turned back to Burt.

"And we won't be waiting until we're finished college." Blaine turned on his heels and bounded up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Burt sat alone in the living room, television blaring out the post-game wrap up, his eyes stuck on the spot that Blaine had just vacated. His mind whirred out of control, with one solitary thought:

"What the hell does that mean?"

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! Before you ask, this is definitely NOT going to turn into a K &amp; B get married at 18 story. But when you're 18 and truly, madly and deeply in love, it sometimes seems like a great plan. It rarely is! <strong>

**There's probably only one or two chapters left in this story, I'm thinking. Date night is up next, so I suggest you make your dentist appointment in advance!**

**For those of you who have sent messages of support and love to me and my family - thank you! We've had a particularly difficult time over the last few days, I won't bore people here - but I've added a rant about it on my profile. But thanks again for all of your support, it really does mean a lot!**

**xxoo**


	6. Date Night

**Ok, this is the end. **

**Hope everyone enjoys it, let me know if you do – let me know if you don't. **

**All opinions are valuable, good and bad!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – Date Night<strong>

Blaine walked up to the front door of Kurt's house. He checked his watch for the last time, it glared back at him 6.55pm. He'd done well, he had started getting ready for the big night at 4.30pm, and after six outfits were discarded, he'd happily settled on outfit number seven. He packed a few things into an overnight bag, as he was planning on staying the night with Kurt. They had decided not to push the 'staying over' option too much and eventually agreed, together with both sets of parents, that every Saturday night would be enough for now. And once a month, it would coincide with their date night.

Blaine had left his house at 5.30pm, Kurt didn't expect him until 7. So he had spent the time driving around, singing sappy songs, and thinking. Before he had left the Hummel-Hudson house the previous evening, he should have told Kurt about the conversation he had with Burt. But he had chosen not to, he knew that if Kurt had even a sniff that either his father or Blaine thought he wouldn't succeed at getting into NYADA, there would be a meltdown. Of epic proportions. Call him selfish, but Blaine wanted to enjoy his private evening with Kurt before he dealt with that.

He picked up the knocker on the door and knocked three times. He heard the telltale squeal of Kurt, and chuckled to himself, apparently Kurt was looking forward to this evening just as much as Blaine was. Three minutes later a breathless Kurt opened the door. Blaine looked at his boyfriend in disbelief; Kurt stood in front of him looking amazing as always, and held out a bunch of flowers for Blaine. Blaine laughed as he pulled a matching bunch out from behind his back.

"Shall we swap?" Blaine said shyly. It had happened to them before, and would no doubt happen again. Sometimes one would show up with chocolates, the other with flowers, sometimes neither would bring anything, and occasionally they would both bring the exact same thing.

"Why don't we just put them all in one vase?" suggested Kurt, standing back to let Blaine enter the house, "that way we'll have one big bunch to enjoy together."

"Sounds perfect to me," answered Blaine, handing his bunch over to Kurt, "by the way, hello." He said coming into the hallway. He stretched up slightly to close the small height difference and caught Kurt's lips in a quick kiss, before removing his coat and hanging it on the coat rack near the door.

Blaine followed Kurt into the dining area beside the kitchen, where Kurt had laid out a beautiful, romantic table setting. He filled a vase and put both bunches of flowers in it, rearranging them quickly as he went, before putting them in the centre of the table, completing the perfect picture.

Kurt went back into the kitchen to finish preparing their meal, while Blaine sat at the counter after helping himself to a soda. Blaine watched as his boyfriend flitted around the kitchen effortlessly, going from one pot to the next, chattering excitedly about nothing in particular as he went.

Blaine didn't need to say a lot back. He smiled like a lunatic each and every time Kurt caught his eye, nodding at the appropriate times. Blaine couldn't remember when he'd ever felt quite so content in his life. Just the two of them together, Kurt being so,...well...so Kurt, and not having a care in the world.

When Blaine thought back to the boy he met on the staircase just over a year ago, he could hardly believe they were the same person. That boy had been so hurt, frightened and in such desperate need of a real friend. Anyone probably would've done at that point. But Kurt had met Blaine that day, and changed both of their lives forever.

At the time it felt like an eternity passed them by, as Kurt used the safe haven of Dalton to gradually regain his confidence and spark, and Blaine used the time to get to know the every changing, ever improving Kurt. Blaine could now, with the benefit of hindsight, pinpoint the moment his feelings for Kurt began to change. It was after the dreaded Rachel experiment, when Kurt and Blaine had their first argument, that Blaine began to see Kurt slightly differently. He was no longer a wallflower that would simply smile sweetly and let Blaine screw up at every turn, Kurt had suddenly found his voice – and he wasn't afraid to use it.

Then, after Kurt had called him out for hogging all the solos and brusquely informed Blaine that he felt like one of 'The Pips', Blaine knew he was in trouble. After Pavarotti died, Kurt had sung Blackbird, and Blaine knew that he couldn't just be the 'friend' any more. He hated to see Kurt break again so easily, and he decided that he wanted to be the one that could be there for Kurt in _every_ way.

Sometimes, he didn't think that Kurt really understood that he had helped Blaine just as much as Blaine had helped him. While Blaine had been one of the most popular students at Dalton, he really felt that he was friendly with everyone, friends with none. He'd joke around as much as everyone else but in the end, success in a school like Dalton was all about conformity. So, he went to the theatre on his own, his stash of Vogue magazines were always hidden away, his bow-tie collection shoved to the back of his closet. He strived to be accepted, and if that meant pushing a part of himself so deep down it would never be found, then so be it. Kurt gave _him_ the courage to be himself again. To be more than Blaine Warbler. The courage to just be Blaine.

He was woken from his thoughts by a hand running gently through his hair. Blaine looked up and smiled as he met Kurt's tender gaze.

"Hey, are you alright?" Kurt asked calmly, "You kind of zoned out on me."

"I'm fine," Blaine replied, "just thinking."

"Good thoughts, I hope," Kurt softly enquired.

"The best." Blaine said, his voice coming out thick and hoarse.

"Good!" Kurt flashed him his best smile and gestured toward the table where there were two plates, piled high with food, waiting for them.

Blaine followed him to the table, sat down and they began to eat. He quickly complemented Kurt on the gorgeous meal, to which Kurt simply shrugged and swore it was nothing. They both ate slowly, each regularly catching the others eye with sly glances and small grins. Neither had any idea why they were both so nervous.

Blaine did know however, that he couldn't let the evening progress much longer without getting something off his chest.

He looked at Kurt intensely, and waited for their eyes to meet once more. Blaine knew he had to admit what he'd done. If Burt asked Kurt about it before Blaine could explain, his universe may just implode on top of him. He cleared his throat to gain Kurt's attention.

"Umm...Kurt?" Blaine started hesitantly. Kurt looked up smiling, "I may have done something really stupid." Blaine looked down at his plate. He took his napkin off his lap, folded it up and placed it on the table.

"Oh...okay," replied Kurt, "just promise me it doesn't involve Sebastian!"

Blaine looked shocked, "What? No...why would you even..." No, Blaine decided, he wasn't going to rise to that bait, not tonight. "No, Kurt," he said firmly, "it has nothing to do with Sebastian. It's to do with your father."

Kurt looked at his boyfriend confused. He knew that there had been a 'discussion' after he left his father and Blaine watching football the night before, but Blaine hadn't been too forth coming about its content last night.

"What did he say to you?" he said squinting his eyes as if he was ready to kill his father.

"It's not really what he said," Blaine certainly didn't want to open that can of worms tonight! "It's more what I said to him."

"Okaay..." Kurt waited for his boyfriend to continue.

"Umm...right...I should just say it really, shouldn't I?" Blaine took a deep breath and swallowed loudly, as Kurt nodded taking a sip of his soda.

"I may have accidently told your Dad that I was going to marry you." Blaine finally got it out.

Kurt almost choked, soda erupted out of his nose and flew over the table. He coughed and spluttered, trying to get his breath back. Blaine got up and poured him a glass of water, Kurt took a sip and Blaine used his napkin to wipe Kurt's face off. He then started mopping up the mess on the table.

"Okaay...so...marriage huh?" Kurt said, his voice going up an octave or three. He didn't have any idea of how to respond to that one.

"Wait, there's more," Blaine said, he knew he had to get the whole lot out at once. Kurt looked at him with eyes as large as saucers – what 'more' could there possibly be?, "I may have implied that it would happen kind of soon."

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sure, they'd talked about the future. And it had always involved the two of them together. An apartment in New York, possibly still sharing with Rachel, making friends with the gay couple down the hall – basically they had dreamed that they would be living a rainbow clad version of 'Friends'. They'd never actually spoken about marriage though, other than the 'Yay! It's legal in New York,' celebratory conversation.

"Right," Kurt chose his words carefully, "Umm...am I pregnant?" he asked.

"No," Blaine said chuckling uncomfortably.

"Are you?" Kurt said, starting to smile.

"No," Blaine shook his head.

"Alright then, so that's the usual reason that marriage is discussed at our age out of the way," Kurt said, trying to make light of the situation. He looked as Blaine studied the empty plate in front of him.

"Blaine, is this something you've been thinking about?" Kurt had no idea what was going on inside his boyfriends head sometimes.

"No...yes...I don't know...maybe," Blaine shrugged, not really helping to clarify much at all, "I just kind of said it to make him understand that this is real." He gestured between the two of them, "I'm serious about you, and I'm not going anywhere...ever. Even if you wanted me to, I think I'd end up as one of those crazy stalker ex-boyfriends, and I'd just follow you around for the rest of your life."

Kurt reached over and took Blaine's hand in his own.

"Blaine," Kurt said gently, "I'm not going anywhere. I mean yes, there's next year for us to get through, but I'll still be in here." He leant over and placed his hand over Blaine's heart, "and you'll still be in here." He used his other hand to pick up Blaine's hand and place it over Kurt's heart. "We won't really be apart, and it won't be forever."

" I know," said Blaine softly.

"So, what did my Dad say?" Kurt suddenly said, breaking the mood completely.

"I don't know," admitted Blaine, "I ran straight up to your room."

"Blaine!" Kurt shrieked, "You just left him sitting there?" Blaine nodded and put his head down, embarrassed with himself.

"Well that certainly explains some things," Kurt said, "Dad was being weird all day today; he was following me around, being really quiet, kept staring at me and then when I asked what was wrong, he said 'Just don't be in too much of a hurry, Kurt'," he said in his best 'Burt Hummel' voice, and started to grin widely.

"I thought he was telling me to calm down about the soufflé for tonight! So, I told him that I wasn't a fool and everything would be timed to absolute perfection!" He burst out laughing and couldn't stop, after a moment Blaine joined him and the pair laughed their hearts out until they both had tears running down their faces.

Kurt took a deep breath and tried to regain his composure, on the opposite side of the table, Blaine did the same. They both let out a loud sigh at the same time.

"You do realise that I have no intention of getting married anytime soon, don't you?" Kurt said suddenly serious.

"It was a stupid thing to say," nodded Blaine, "I'm sorry."

"One day, Blaine," Kurt said softly, "one day, I hope it _will_ be the right time for us. But I want us to have fun first, I want us to both find our place in the world. And then sometime in the future, when the time is right, we'll know. But I'm not ready to even think about marriage yet." Blaine nodded his agreement.

"I'm sorry...I should talk to your Dad again," Blaine contemplated, "tell him what an idiot I am."

"No," smirked Kurt, "let's not do that. We can get years of fun out of this!" Blaine looked at Kurt as if he'd grown another head suddenly.

"Every time he ever sees us he's going to be on edge, just waiting for the _big_ announcement." Kurt tried to encourage Blaine. Blaine just shook his head at Kurt.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Kurt grinned and clapped his hands.

"Kurt! We can't do that to him," admonished Blaine, "you're the one that's always worried about your Dad's heart. I can't deliberately put him under that much stress." Kurt screwed up his face, knowing he was defeated. It sounded like such a good idea!

"Okay," Kurt said begrudgingly, "you're right, I'm wrong." He let out a sigh.

"Besides, it's not you that he'll want to take into the basement and murder," Blaine said, placing his head into his hands, "I'm the one who said he wants to basically drag his son kicking and screaming to the altar."

"Oh no, there won't be an altar, mister," Kurt said quickly, "if you think you're going to get me inside a church of any description, then there _will_ be kicking and screaming!"

"Kurt, there _are_ churches in New York that will marry gay people now," Blaine said gently. Religion was a subject they had never, ever discussed before.

"I don't care, Blaine," Kurt shook his head vehemently, "never going to happen!"

"Alright," said Blaine, holding his hands up in surrender. "No church."

"It would be in a park...and don't think I'm wearing white either." Kurt added as an afterthought, "I'm not a virgin, and I'm not a girl."

"Believe me, Kurt," Blaine said flirtatiously, "I'm very well aware of both of those things." Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head. Sometimes his boyfriend could be such a dork.

They both sat quietly for a moment, each lost in their own train of thought. Blaine was the first one to break the silence.

"Umm...Kurt?" he asked smiling, Kurt looked up and met Blaine's eyes, "you do realise that you've just planned our wedding that you didn't want to think about yet, don't you?"

"Oh, shut up!" Kurt said, laughing. He got out of his chair, and picked up both of their plates. "Are you ready for your dessert, smarty pants?" Blaine laughed and nodded, following his boyfriend into the kitchen to help.

Blaine put their plates into the dishwasher, as Kurt dished out dessert. They each took their own plates back to the table to continue their meal.

The tension from the beginning of the night had thankfully well and truly dissolved by then. They had joked and gently teased each other so much that Kurt couldn't remember a time when he'd laughed so much. After both cleaning up the kitchen together, Blaine turned to his boyfriend and held out his arms widely. Kurt wasted no time in jumping into the welcomed hug.

Kurt had planned for them to watch a movie after dinner. They decided instead to simply continue their evening on the sofa, talking together, joking together and making plans together. Gradually the talk died down. Still they sat, just enjoying each other's company. They were silently entwined in each other, both physically and emotionally, until eventually Blaine broke their peaceful bubble.

"Thank you Kurt," said Blaine, snuggling into Kurt's shoulder, "tonight has been wonderful."

"It was nothing special...well, I mean, it wasn't how I planned it." Kurt admitted, holding the boy beside him a little closer. "I thought we'd have a super romantic meal, with lots of kissing and cuteness, finishing up with us making mad passionate love on the sofa." Blaine raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Instead of that, it's just been us...being...well, us. Not that I'm complaining, but I had this picture in my head, you know?" Kurt said softly trying desperately not to hurt Blaine's feelings.

"Don't you get it, Kurt," Blaine said gently, "that's exactly why it's been the best evening ever. It's all just been about us. It's perfect."

Kurt understood exactly what Blaine meant. It wasn't about having the super romantic date that you see in the movies. It was them being able to do, and talk about anything they wanted. He nodded into Blaine's hair in agreement.

"Perfect," he agreed wholeheartedly.

Kurt knew that tonight he had learnt what dating could be like. His father had been right, it wasn't about having sex the minute the parents were out of the house, it was about _them_...just being given the chance to be _them._ Without constantly watching and waiting for a disaster to befall them. Kurt finally appreciated why his father had wanted to do this for himself and Blaine if this was anything like what Carole and Burt felt when they were on a date.

Kurt understood that there was still a big bad world waiting for them outside of his own little protected haven, some of whom would happily see both of them burnt at the stake. But right in that moment, he had never felt safer or prouder for both himself and Blaine. He knew that both of them would inevitably make mistakes. Drama would always follow Kurt to some degree, but with their family by their side, they'd always keep moving forward. Toward what was a mystery for the future to reveal one day at a time. But he was certain of one thing, it would always be with Blaine.

Together.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it. Done and dusted. Over, done with, gone. Finished. Completed. However you'd like to put it.<strong>

**PLEASE DO let me know what you thought of the whole completed shebang.**

**Great big masses of hugs go to everyone who has taken the time to read this. **

**Big huge hugs and kisses go to all those who have taken the extra time and effort to review!**

**And gigantic hugs, kisses and rainbows to all those who have sent PMs.**

**til next time, bye!**


End file.
